Wish
by caera
Summary: What if there's someone who can grant you any three wishes you desire? What would you wish for? Yes, it will be for a price, of course... Levy always had been bullied, belittled, and looked down on by most people. When she gets the chance to have her wishes come true, will she use them just for revenge?Or will she realize something that'll make her mind change? (kinda an AU)
1. Wishes And A Price

_As an apology for not updating my other stories for a very loooong time, here's a short story for you guys x3 And, well, I've really been wanting to write this story since a few months ago, too xD (I just didn't have time to do so, though~)_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Prologue**

_What if there's someone who can grant you three wishes?_

_What would you wish for?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Yes, it's for a price, of course._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And no, it's not your soul that would be taken when you make a wish..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...it would be the most thing that you value most in this world._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Just a small price to pay, isn't it?_

_Considering that you'll get three wishes - any wish, and thing that you want..._

_With just the price of one very important thing you love._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Well, that's what most of the humans think of, anyway._

_Most of the humans that my master encounters does so._

_Most of those humans that makes a pact with him thought like that._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...except this one girl._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_She definitely is something._

_She wasn't like the other humans who wished selfishly..._

_Okay, maybe she did wish something selfish, but it was only once;_

_then later on she realized something that I believe, most of the humans we've made service to, really never thought of;_

_and after that, made her last wish for someone's sake._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Yep, she sacrificed the most important thing that she treasure's so much..._

_...just to make someone else happy._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

**Chapter One**

It started just the same like everyone else that we've made a pact with.

She was depressed, bullied, sad, angry at herself, lonely, crying, and wishing so hard for something they've been longing to have - just like how those humans were when they asked for our help.

She was locked up in the girl's comfort room by some girls of a certain guy's fan club. What was his name again? Oh yes, Gray, the popular ice-mage on Fairy High. It was the girls from Gray's fan club that locked her up there. They keep threatening her and telling her to stay away from Gray. Especially their leader, the water mage, who's crazily and obsessively in love with him.

Today, they locked the girl in the girl's comfort room again as they usually do - to make her learn a lesson, they say; as a punishment for talking to their Gray-sama, they keep insisting.

Why doesn't she do anything to escape being looked up from this room? Well, it's because comfort rooms - both the male's and female's - nullify all magic, so that students won't be able to use their magic in those areas. So it makes her solid-script magic useless; also, she can't fight them hand to hand. She's just... well, small, compared to those bullying her. And, she never really wants to use her magic to hurt people, anyway. Even when those bullies threaten her outside of school, or inside school where they are free to use magic, she never does use it against them. She's too... kind.

_"But... I only helped him with his homework..." _she muttered, trying to reason out with the girls whose laughing voices she can hear even inside the locked door. Although she already knew that this wouldn't work - it never did. Those girls listen to no reason, to no one - except Gray, who, well, hardly even notices them.

_"How dare you! It still counts as talking to Gray-sama!" _their leader answered angrily. _"You should just listen to us! Never. Talk. To. Him. Again. Then we'll leave you alone! A girl like you doesn't deserve to be able to talk to Gray-sama! Or even just be noticed by him!"_

[[Oh, how come I'm inside the girl's comfort room? Well, it's because I can travel through anywhere, any time, for business purposes, so no need to worry about that. And, just so you know, we - I mean, me, yeah, just me, not my master - has this special ability to read through people's minds and feelings... They're for business purposes only - I'm not allowed to use them unless it's for a certain purpose.]]

This is just normal, really. This always happens to her every time that Gray asks her for a favor. _"Levy, can you do my homework for me? I kinda need to do something else important..." _is his most-used line when it comes to talking to her.

Levy, this blue-haired, frail and fragile girl, just blindly follows him and lets him order her around like that. Thinking that he's asking her these favors because he likes her, even just a bit; though what she didn't know is that Gray's only after her brains, not really the real her. He only likes her because she does all his homeworks, while he's able to hang-out with this blond celestial mage that he liked. Levy hadn't known that by this part yet; she knew about it too late, when she thought that they're making a good progress together, when she thought that there might be a possibility that he likes her.

_Riiiiiiiiing! _Their school bell that signifies it's time for class now rings. And now she knows she'll have to get out of being locked using the difficult way again - well, maybe not difficult for her anymore, since she's been doing it often every time they lock her up. She's got a little trick - that she really never liked - but it's her only choice, so... that's what she does.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

**Chapter Two**

_"S-Sorry I'm late, Ma'am!" _stutters Levy as she enters the room, her hair messed up, and some of her notebooks wet.

_"Levy! This is already the fourth time you were late for my class this week!" _scolded her teacher; then looks at the notebooks Levy was carrying. _"Why are your notebooks wet?" _

_"I-It's nothing, ma'am... I just... It... I accidentally poured water on them..." _and there she makes up a lie again, not wanting to tell her teacher about what really happened.

_"Very well then, go to your seat now..." _sighed her teacher.

_"Oi, Levy, you really okay?" _asked Gray, who was approaching.

_"Y-Yes, I am..." _she hesitatingly answers.

_"Well, you done with my homework?" _his usual question, of course. He wasn't really concerned whether Levy is okay or not; all he wanted to know was about his assignment.

_"Yeah, but..." _she looks done at on of the papers folded inside her notebook. _"It got wet."_

_"It's okay." _he smiled as she gave him the homework. _"Well, thanks again."_ And he just walks back to his seat after that.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Then a little later after that, after classes, she happens to spot Gray talking with the celestial mage, Lucy, on the hallway. Out of curiosity she decides to hide behind one of the nearby lockers and listens to their conversation - which was a really bad mistake that she'll be regretting later on.

_"Oh? You're asking me on a date?" _asked Lucy, with disbelief in her voice. _"But I thought you were dating the blue-haired girl you often talk to!"_

_"Blue-haired girl? Who?" _Gray tried to think who among the blue-haired girls he knew would be who Lucy was talking about.

_"You know, the small one with glasses, the smart girl." _

_"Oh, her... what's her name again..." _he mumbled.

I told you. see? Gray doesn't even know Levy unless he needs something from her.

_"Um... Levy, I think." _the blond girl said.

_"Oh, yeah, Levy." _he repeated.

_"So you weren't dating her?"_

_"Me? Of course not! I mean, who would? She's small, wears glasses, and not my type." _he said. _"I just like her for her brains. She does my homeworks for me. Nothing else. I do like you, though. For like, everything." _

_"So will you go out with me some time?"_

_"No." _

_"What?"_

_"You know I'm already with Natsu."_

_"But I thought I had a chance. Because, you girls were always hanging around with me -"_

_"Me, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna." _Lucy corrected. _"And I was hanging around with you because one of my girls has a crush on you; but not me, sorry. I really love my boyfriend."_

_"Wha-"_

_"And, I'm sorry to say, but I hate playboys. I don't want boys who just plays with other's feelings; or never even notices those around them who cares for them."_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

**Chapter Three**

_"I-I think I've hear enough..." _mumbles Levy; then she ran out of their school as fast as she can, not looking or caring, wherever she might get to run into.

She didn't want to hear anything else anymore. She was already hurt - a lot. It was hurtful enough that Gray even forgets what her name is when he doesn't need her; but it's even more painful to find out that he only liked her for her brains, that he only liked her because he needed her, nothing else.

_"Me? Of course not! I mean, who would? She's small, wears glasses, and not my type." _he said. _"I just like her for her brains. She does my homeworks for me. Nothing else. I do like you, though. For like, everything." _

His words kept repeating and rewinding in her mind. Her eyes were getting blurry from the tears that she had been fighting hard to hold back as she ran. Now really wanting to break down and cry, she stops deep inside the forest of Magnolia, where she's sure that no one would see her.

_"Stupid me. Stupid. Me." _she mumbled, with tears flowing down on her face. _"You shouldn't have thought that he liked you, Levy! You should've known that he was only after your brains all along, just like the others! He was no different that the others! He only knew you because he needed something from you!"_

_"You should've know. You should've known. You should've known." _she kept telling herself while she cried.

_"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I hate me, I hate me!" _she yelled. _"I wish I can prove them wrong. I wish I can be strong. I wish I can have the confidence to prove all of them how wrong they were about me."_

_"Oh, how I just wish there'd be someone who could make my wishes come true!" _she continued. _"I'm willing to give anything in return! As long as I just get to prove them wrong! Especially him! And the leader of his fan club Juvia... And Gray's fan club members!"_

_"...please." _she said in a low voice, desperate to hear an answer from anyone.

...

...

...

_"Deal accepted." _a voice behind her said.

I knew that voice, of course. It was my master's voice, the iron-dragon slayer who was cursed to be a demon that must grant three wishes to a human, and in return, take something important from them.

I don't know how he'll get out of his curse; I think there's no other way out. All I know is that his only choice is to keep moving on as long as a human makes wishes; and other than that, I don't know anything else.

For hundreds and hundreds of years that we've been serving and making pacts, he never told me anything about how he got the curse, or if there is ever a cure for it. He never wanted to talk about it.

How did he get to be my master? I myself am not sure. For as long as I remember, all I know is I was always with him from the start.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Well, back to the story.

_"W-Who's there?" _she turned around to look at who spoke.

Black mists were surrounding master's figure, which is just really normal. The mists always appears whenever master shows up. _"You called for me, didn't ya?" _he said after the mists disappeared. _"Iron Dragon Slayer slash Demon Gajeel, at your service."_

_"S-So, you're not just a rumor? You're for real?" _she asked in shock.

Gajeel sighed and said, _"I thought you were smart. How long would it take you to know whether or not that I'm real?" _

_"I-I..."_

_"Heh, don't worry. I'll make you big. We'll make them all regret that they kept looking down on you; we'll prove them wrong."_

...

...

...

Hurt and desperate, she agrees to our pact.

And around this time was when I first thought that she's just like the other humans: selfish, wanting things for themselves, things to only make them happy; desperate, desperate for revenge; and only wanting everything for herself. Well, yeah, as I've said before, this human did surprise me on her second wish until her last, and even until now, she still does, you know?

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

_Sorry, I'd have to cut it here... I'll post the next part of the story tomorrow, neh? It's getting pretty late here now and I still have classes early tomorrow..._

_What do you think of the story so far? :3_

_Feel free to review~! x3_


	2. First Wish

_Yay~! Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews x3_

_S__o now, here ish the second part of the story~! :3_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter Four**

_"I really think he's a giant mouse," _Levy insisted while we were walking on the way to her home.

It was already sunset, and Fairy Hill's boarding house has a rule that they must be home before the sun completely sets. Yes, it's an all girl's boarding house; but we have our own ways on how we'll me able to get in; no worries.

_"Ugh... how many times... do I have to tell you that he is not?" _snapped Gajeel. _"For the last time, Pantherlily is a cat! My cat! An exceed to be exact! Exceeds are assistants of demons like me - demons who grant human's wishes!"_

_"I thought you're the only one who can grant wishes!" _

_"Nope, there's pretty plenty of us, actually," _said my master. _"We're scattered all over the world in different places."_

_"So it's really true? About you being cursed and how you turned out like this?"_

_"I've been telling you already, most rumors or tales that are scattered about in this world contains at least a bit of truth in them." _he sighed. _"And well, it's not really cursed, but, I guess you can put it that way. Enough with the talk about me."_

Master doesn't really want to talk about what really happened on how and why he turned out to be like this. Right now he's getting pretty annoyed by this girl; though he can't be too rude to her, it's against our rules to be rude to the humans we've made a pact with.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After that, we walked silently for some minutes until we reached the of Fairy Hill's front entrance.

_"Um... Boys aren't allowed inside..." _the blue-haired mage said softly.

_"Heh, do you really think that we'd fancy using the front door to get in?" _he grinned. _"Just go in your room already and we'll catch up. Then tell us about your first wish so that we can get this over with already."_

She nods and goes inside the building; then the black mists started to appear and surround both of us. Those black mists are pretty much our means of teleportation to go anywhere, anytime.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter Five**

Levy hasn't even been on her room for two minutes when we arrived.

_"O-Oh... you're here." _she said, half surprised, half expecting us.

_"So what're the things you're wishin' for?" _master asked, wanting to get on with the wish-making and wish-granting to be done already, as he usually does.

She sighed, sat on a small chair in front of her round mirror, and looked at herself.

_"You know... There's this girl in the mirror... _

_There's a story in her eyes, sadness and loneliness... _

_She can't hide no matter how hard she tries... her doubts killing her inside... _

_Every night she cries; wishing she never existed in the first place... _

_or that she can do something to change her stupid, ugly life right now... _

_She has no one to help her; people at school bully her; most only wants her near because of her brains... and nothing else. _

_They just see her as a tool, something to approach whenever they need something; and then throw away after they're done with it. _

_All she really wants is to be known as someone... _

_...to be someone."_

I notice her eyes getting teary, but she does a good job holding her tears back this tie; she seems very determined to have her wish...

_"And that girl..._ _is me. I want revenge."_

Just the same as the other humans...

_"I want to be beautiful..."_

But she already is; she just doesn't see it; but I can, just beneath those glasses of hers, beauty lies within.

_"I want to be someone as beautiful as them... No, more beautiful that them."_

_"I want to be confident enough... to be able to defend myself from them."_

Well, yes, she needs confidence, but...

_"I also want power... for my revenge."_

She already is a mage, with solid script magic; what more does she want?

_"I want to be someone stronger, beautiful, confident, and great enough for my revenge."_

I can feel strong feelings of greed, selfishness, anger, and at the same time, sadness - around her.

_"I wish I can take my revenge on them; watching them fall and regret bullying me, belittling me, and doing bad things to me!"_

She made a smirk upon saying that; and only then that I've noticed that the weak, sad, depressed, crying Levy I used to watch suddenly just disappeared and got lost somewhere while she was talking earlier.

...

...

...

She seemed... different right now.

Blinded by power, greed, and selfishness just as the other humans were.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"So that's just all for your first wish? To be 'beautiful', stronger, confident to be able to get your revenge?" _master grinned. _"Easy. You should've just gotten into telling it straight to me rather than telling me some kind of story before you said your wish, too, you know."_

Levy just simply nods and says nothing.

And at this part I _knew _that she was just like everyone else. she was the same with those humans. Just a selfish, greedy being, who wants nothing but to get revenge and power. Nothing else but getting back on those who wronged them and not realizing they're just being like them by doing so.

_Knew, _I said._ Not know. _I thought I really_ knew _how she was_; _which was_ wrong. _Well, I didn't know that I was wrong until she made her second wish, anyway.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Of course, I can't tell you about what her second wish... or last wish was... not yet. I'll have to tell you the things that happened before those first.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

_Sorry, again... you know why I need to cut this part... As soon as I've finished my homeworks a little while ago, I started working on this story... and unfortunately I wasn't able to finish the other chapters again. It's pretty late here now, so... I'll continue this again tomorrow... I pwomise by tomorrow I'll finish the whole story (since it's Friday tomorrow, I can stay up late and finish this)... _

_What do you think of the story so far~? :3_

_Feel free to review x3_


	3. Revenge

_Once again, thanks for the faves, reviews, and follows~! x3 ((__I just wuvs u all~! xD))_

_And now for the third part of our story~! :3_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter Six**

_Revenge is just a poison; it seeps in through one's mind and heart, blinds them on the truth there really is, and leads them to the path of anger, and even the destruction of themselves. _Well, that's what I've learned so far in our hundreds of years of service. Humans often say that revenge is sweet; but really, it isn't. It's a bitter thing that only makes them more worst than those who they take revenge on.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day after she made her wish, everyone at school was shocked by how she looked like and her sudden change in attitude. Unlike her usual look - on which her simple yellow headband is put on her messy blue hair, he dress just a simple orange, where she wears her glasses, and wears low-heeled sandals - today she's wearing no glasses that hides her hazel eyes, wearing high-heeled sandals, a sleeve-less black dress that shows her guild member stamp at her left shoulder blade, and hair clipped at the sides and back and let loose at the ends wavily.

Most of the humans that she passed by on the corridor either stares at her, or gets their mouth drop open in surprise. I'm not that surprised, though... because I've already known that she really is beautiful, and can be more if she fixes herself properly.

_"Who's that girl?" _I hear one whisper.

_"Isn't that Levy?"_

_"Levy?"_

_"You know, the geek - the one who always wore glasses, the small, weak one."_

_"Are you serious?"_

She just went on her way to their classroom, ignoring everyone. Right now, her plan is to ignore them all, make them see her, make them jealous, surprised, and amazed; then later on bring their words back to them - the words and things that they usually told Levy, and the things they did to her.

_"Levy?" _their teacher asked; she was checking their attendance, and only looking at her paper, not at the students.

_"Present."_

_"Oh!" _even their teacher was a bit shocked when she took a glance to look at Levy. _"You look... different today."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_ Levy smirked upon saying that.

Yes, her attitude changed, too, of course. It was part of her wish, remember? Be beautiful, strong, confident...

_"Whoa..." _Gray said as his eyes widened when he saw Levy. _"Levy?"_

_"What?" _she answered coldly.

_"I never knew you were this beautiful." _he said, instantly caught by her beauty, I suppose; or just really proving that he's a playboy.

She just turns around and ignores him as if she hadn't heard him at all; then continues on writing some notes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"You can't resist me." _I heard Gray mumble and he smirked as he walked away back to his seat.

That afternoon at lunch time, Gray went over to Levy's table. _"Wanna go out with me sometime?" _he asked her, giving her the best smile he could manage.

_"No," _was all that he could get, though. Levy didn't hesitate on saying it.

If she hadn't been bullied a lot before, if she hadn't overheard his and Lucy's conversation before, if she hadn't made a wish - I think she'd not be able to reject him coldly like this. If she hadn't been bullied a lot before, she wouldn't have had the hatred and anger inside her now; if she hadn't overheard their conversation, she wouldn't have had this sadness and pain in her right now; and if she hadn't made a wish, she wouldn't have had what she has now - the strong will for revenge and the strength and confidence, and the 'beauty' that she wanted.

_"Why?" _he ask, slightly raising his voice. _"You like me, don't you? You always did my homeworks, you always do whatever I say!" _And now he's getting too full of himself. _"And, I'm handsome, no one resists that."_

_"Shut up!" _she snapped, which made Gray freeze.

She turned him down just like that, so easily - and everyone at the cafeteria heard it, even the members of Gray's fan club who had been intently watching them ever since Gray approached Levy.

_"How dare you talk to Gray-sama like that!" _one woman, with long blue hair and pale skin stood up and approached her face to face. _"Someone with the likes of you has no right to say that!"_

_"Says who, huh?" _Levy answers coldly and sharply. _"Says some water-girl who's obviously obsessed about him? Says some members of his fan club? Well you know what? Zip it. Save your words for something else that's worth it."_

_"Why you..." _Juvia scowls and charges at her with some water balls...

But Levy just easily dodges them, causing the water to be splashed on Gray, who was beside her. She let out a chuckle and said, _"Is that all you can do?"_

_"G-Gray-sama! J-Juvia is so sorry! Juvia was aiming for this girl, not you!"_

_"Yeesh, just leave me alone!" _embarrassed, Gray runs out of the cafeteria to retreat.

_"Heh," _Levy just smirks while watching Gray. _"Serves him right."_

_"Solid Script: Water." _she says, then water falls in on Juvia and her other girls.

_"How does being wet with water feel? You used to do that to me, remember? Now, don't you ever dare approach me again. Or else I'll make sure that it'll be acid instead of water next time... or maybe something even worst." _she grins.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Days passed and Levy grew fiercer and fiercer; loosing more of old self each day. At times I feel she notices the changes happening in her, too; but often, I feel her real self loosing grip and giving in to her fiercer self.

She's not being bullied anymore, but now she's becoming the bully. Often she's the one who approaches Gray, or the members of his fan club just to insult them; or tell bad things about them; or do bad things to them.

...

...

It's been about three weeks and I'm thinking that this is what she's truly become now... a person who thirsted for revenge, and now that she got it, she got poisoned and blinded by it, that she never wanted to stop... and now turning herself into someone she's not.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Well, that was what I thought, anyway... Does it matter know, that I already know of, and saw the results?_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

_Yeah, you guys know what I'll be saying... I wanna apologize again for not being able to finish it today... (I had to do lots of school stuff today... and I realized that this story really would be longer than I expected it would be o.O) Well, I'll try to publish the next part today, too (that is if I don't fall asleep); if I can't, tomorrow I'll try to finish as long as I can ^^_

_So... please don't send Erza to kill me~! Or don't throw tomatoes at me for not doing as I've told you I would do yesterday... O_O I wasn't really expecting that my teachers would give us lots of school works today to do this weekend *sigh*_

_Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? xD_

_Feel free to review x3_


	4. Second Wish

**Chapter Seven**

After those three weeks, I'm starting to notice something different about her. Her once joyous face whenever she bullies them, or goes in on them for her revenge that's filled with triumph and pride is now changing into a face filled with confusion and a hint of sadness every time she hurts those who used to hurt her...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"You, know..." _she said. _"I'm not sure that I'm even me anymore..."_

_"This was what you wished for, ain't it?" _master asked. _"To be someone else? For your revenge purposes."_

_"Yeah, but..." _she sighed and sat on one of the big rocks in the forest.

Have I told you before that they often talked? No? Sorry if I haven't; it's just that if I get excited on telling something to people, I often tend to leave out some small and a little bit important parts...

_"They got what they deserved," _Gajeel smirked. _"It's what you kept telling me, and yourself, too, isn't it?"_

She nods and stays silent for a while. _"But... I'm also ruining myself, am I not?"_

_"I... I'm turning out to be someone else... Someone farther than the real me could ever be... And also turning out to be like them - once, I was the one they bullied, belittled, said and done bad things to; and now I'm the bully, the one who bullies them, and the one who says and do bad things to them..."_

_"But isn't that what you wanted?" _he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. I suppose hes probably amused because Levy realized her mistakes earlier than we were both expecting.

_"I... I... I don't really know myself now!" _she said and looked down on the ground.

_"Because revenge really wasn't that sweet, now, was it?"_

_"It was... I'm only ruining myself... and becoming like them."_ she said._"I've... decided on my second wish now."_

_"Tell me, then." _he grinned.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter Eight**

_"I... I don't want to be like this anymore."_

_"I don't want to keep pretending, to keep being someone I'm not... someone who I never really wanted to be."_

Yeah, and there I was thinking that she really was entirely poisoned by revenge and greed already; got myself proved wrong when I found out that it hasn't really entirely gotten into her yet, and that she's wanting to be her real self rather than someone she's not.

_"I... wish to be back to my old self again... I wish that everyone in our school would forget about me ever being that person..."_

_"But you know that this would mean that they're gonna bully you again, ain't they?"_

She just nods and forces a small smile. _"It still is better... rather than loosing my real self to being someone I'm really not."_

_"Your wish is my command," _he says with a grin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day at school, Levy was already back at her usual self again. Well, not entirely usual, because this time around, she's learned how to avoid these bullies and Gray in a more polite way, we can say - she doesn't say mean words this time, doesn't use her magic to hit them or anything; she just smiles and tells them what she thinks as politely as she can, which of course made them more hate her, but, it still is better. She realized that she really didn't have to be like them just to be able to fight them back - she just had to be her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day, I heard her and master talking alone together. I was pretending to still be asleep on Levy's bed as I listened to them.

_"But I thought you told me that today you're gonna tell me your story!" _Levy whined.

_"What story?" _Gajeel answered, making it sound as if he really doesn't know what they're talking about.

_"One how you got to be like this!" _she said.

_"Oh," _he answered with a fake surprised tone, _"that."_

_"Well," _he sighed. _"You're not really planning to stop asking me about this unless I tell you so, aren't you?"_

_"You know it!" _she answers with enthusiasm.

_"Fiiiiiiine," _master said. _"It was a long time ago, really."_

_"Hundreds of years ago, I guess."_

_"I also made a wish, got blinded by greed and power."_

_"I wanted revenge on those who killed my whole family, so I wished for it."_

_"Then afterwards, power and greed blinded me."_

_"I wanted more power - more than the Iron Dragon Slaying magic that I have."_

_"I wanted to have everything that I wanted."_

_"So I wished for more."_

_"Then on my last wish, I really lost myself with all those thirst for power already..."_

_"I wished to be a demon, like the demon that was granting my wishes."_

_"I thought by being one, I could also grant my wishes; but I never could."_

_"The demon who made my wish come true never told me about the rule that we can't grant our own wishes until after I've turned like this."_

_"So that's why I consider this a curse, sometimes. Because it was still my fault, ya know."_

_"End of the story."_

Levy fell silent for a while, maybe she was thinking... I still have my eyes closed, so I can't really see what their facial expressions are, or what they're doing right now.

_"I see," _was all that she said. _"Well, how about Lily? How did he get to be with you?"_

_'It's Pantherlily! Not just Lily! It makes me sound like a girl exceed.' _I protested in my head.

_"Dunno," _he said. _"Exceeds are born every time a wish demon is created."_

Then he pats my head. _"You don't have to pretend to sleep, Lily." _

He grinned when I opened my eyes. Yeah, the pretend sleeping doesn't work out around him. I just sit and shrug, then give him a grin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Oh, and well, yeah... When Levy wished to be back to her old self again and make everyone at their school forget what she ever did the past weeks, it surprised me. Because I never was expecting it... I thought that she was already taken in by greed and power, but I guess she still wasn't. She's still good at seeing light in the dark, I suppose. Every time, she kept surprising me with how she really is; and I grew curious on what her last wish will be during these times. I wondered, maybe she'll wish herself free from being taken an important thing she really treasures so much? Yes, that wish is possible, that's why it's 'any wish', humans just don't bother trying to.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

_No, this won't be another note saying an apology~ I'm just cutting this part now and then write the next part today, too xD_

_What do you think of the story so far~? :3_

_Feel free to review x3_


	5. Way Out

**Chapter Eight**

It was raining hard that day as it often does the past two weeks.

_"Hey, you know..." _Gajeel said, hesitating. _"You can just make your final wish already. Say that you wish that nothing important to you will be taken by us, and you won't have to lose anything."_

_"That's possible?" _Levy said, slightly surprised.

_"Yeah, our deal was to make 'any' of your wishes come true, ain't it?"_

_"But why hasn't anyone wished for it?"_

_"They never thought of it," _master shrugged. _"And, well, it's not like we ain't allowed to tell this to the humans, but, this is supposed to be a secret."_

_"Why are you telling it to me then?" _

_"Because..." _he sighed. _"I don't want to take anything from you, okay? I want you to be happy."_

_"You ain't like the other humans that we've made deals with, ya know. You're just... so unique." _ he said._ "You managed to snap out of being blinded by power and greed, unlike most humans."_

_"And..." _he hesitated, and stayed silent for a little while.

_"Well, just wish for it already." _he said instead of continuing what he really wanted to say.

_"But what about you?" _she asked.

_"What about me?" _he raised one of his eyebrows.

_"When I... make my last wish... that would mean..." _she said and looked down on the floor, to hide her sad eyes. _"...that would mean that you and Lily will be gone... and there'll be no one else I can talk to like this."_

_"I... don't really want you guys to go."_ she continued, her face still down, eyes staring at the floor.

_"But, that would be really selfish of me, wouldn't it?"_

_"Don't worry," _he said, while approaching her, then pat her head gently, and grinned. _"I promise that we'll be looking over you after your last wish is done. We'll still watch over you, whether you would know it or not."_

I know he's only saying this to make her feel better, though... Because we aren't allowed to meet with our past clients, or any human at all, unless we're under a deal with them.

She just remains silent there, thinking of something, I suppose.

_"Well, I gotta go," _Gajeel said. _"Duty calls. See ya later."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I knew he's just making it up, though. we've been with each other long enough already for me to know him that much. He wants to make her happy; he doesn't want her to be sad; he doesn't want to take anything important to her. That's why he told her to wish for that instead. But deep inside him, he doesn't really want to leave her, too. I suppose he's grown quite a deep attachment to her now.

But what could we do? What would we do? What would happen to the three of us, then?

I guess... It'll be her last wish that'll determine what'll be of us - whether she goes free and nothing gets to be taken away from her, while we go and resume with our usual job, just hunting for humans to make deals with; or something else, it'll be the effect of her final wish.

* * *

_Yesh, this time it's an apology note... but not because I won't be able to continue it today, but because that this part was short... Sorry, I kinda have to cut it around here... ^^_

_What do you think of the story so far? :3_

_Feel free to review x3_


	6. Final Wish

_**[skip this paragraph if you're not really interested in knowing why this part was updated only just now] **Sorry, it took me long to be able to continue the story again... Hours ago when I got back, I replied (reviewed, really, but same thing xD) that I was already writing it... Well, when I finished this part, something really really bad happened... **power went off. **The whole part that I've written was gone... T^T ...gone. Then hours passed before power finally went back... and now it's already very late here -_- since I promised I'd be typing as much as I can, I really will ^^_

_Oh, and again, thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews~! x3 (*gulps* well, even though u're planning to send Erza if I don't continue...)_

_And one more thing... I wasn't expecting this story to go this long xD I thought that this'll be just a very short one, but it turned out like this instead... o_O_

_Yeah, I should continue on with the story now, rather than saying lots of stuff like these... xD_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter Nine**

That night, I was sleeping besides Levy on her pillow, as I often did ever since we've had the deal.

_"Gajeel..." _she talked in her sleep. _"I don't want you to go... and Lily, too."_

I flew over to her side and looked at her to make sure she was really asleep. And she really was. Although her sleeping face didn't really look that peaceful; she had been thinking a lot. Stressed out about us having to leave after she makes her last wish, I suppose. (Well, that was what she was saying in her sleep, so, yeah...)

_"You guys... were the only ones who really cared for me and showed support," _she continued, her voice low - well, I suppose it's just understandable, since she's asleep and talking...

_"...I shouldn't be selfish," _she sighed. And after that, she drifted back to a more peaceful sleep...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After a week, she calls to us and says that she's decided on her final wish already...

_"So you'll be wishin' to have nothing taken away from you, right?" _Gajeel asked.

The blue-haired mage simply shakes her head, signifying no.

_"What, then?" _master said. _"I told you that you should wish for that, not anything else!"_

_"I can't... I think the final wish I want to make is more important than that." _she answered with a small smile on her face.

_"Hey, look," _he sighed. _"I want you to be happy. I don't want to take anything important to you away from you... So just please wish for what I've told you."_

_"Shh," _she said, and touched his cheeks with her right hand.

I saw master's cheeks turn red, really!

_"No matter what happens," _Levy continued. _"Make my final wish come true, okay?"_

Then she pulled her hand back, and said, _"Promise me." _

All master that managed to do was to nod. He can't say no, he can't refuse - it's against rule number 077. Yeah, we have lots of rules to follow. Rule number 077 states that we aren't allowed to refuse any of our human dealer's wishes.

_"You guys... taught me a lot, you know?" _she looked down and stared at the floor while she said this.

_"You were the only ones who ever cared for me and supported me..."_

_"And, you know?"_

_"I wouldn't really want you guys to go, but..."_

_"...I know that'll be selfish of me."_

_"Right now, I have the option to just wish that you guys could stay with me, don't I?"_

_"But then... I want you guys to be happy, too."_

_"I want you to be free, so..."_

She looked up and smiled, _"I wish for Gajeel and Lily to be free. Gajeel doesn't have to be a demon that must grant human's wishes anymore; and Pantherlily could now be a real mouse - I mean, cat."_

_"What?!" _Gajeel protested in shock.

_"You heard me," _she answered. _"I want you guys to be happy, too, so... this is the least that I can do after everything you've done for me."_

_"You promised me that you'll make it come true, no matter what, right?" _she grinned, but I can see her eyes starting to be filled with tears.

_"Lily..." _master called. _"Find out... about the most important thing to her." _

I closed my eyes and focused, searching through in Levy's heart, for what she values the most...

And you know what it was? Maybe you already have a clue, or maybe you don't... But then again, it still was surprising - it surprised me...

* * *

_No apology note here xD_

_I just wanna ask... before we go on the next part... what do you think was the most important thing to her?_

_(Don't go peek at the next chapter yet... not til you at least try guessing it :P)_

_Well anyway, what do you think of the story so far~? :3_

_Feel free to review x3_


	7. Most Important Thing

**Chapter Ten**

_"The thing she values most was... her memories about us." _I said in a low voice. _"All the times she spent together with us - starting from the time when she was crying and ran into the forest where she met us and made the deal; and up until this time that she's with us."_

She just nods and some tears start to fall from her eyes.

_"I don't want to forget about you guys... and I don't want you to leave..." _she muttered. _"But I want you to be happy."_

_"You shouldn't have wished for us," _Gajeel complained.

_"But I already did... So now you have no choice rather than to make it come true."_

He says no word and just takes Levy's hand, stares at her face for a moment or two, then cups her chin with his left hand, and kisses her. Then he mumbles, _"Thank you..."_ just right before a blinding bright light surrounds all of us and wraps around us...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The light was too bright, too blinding; so I had no choice other than to close my eyes as the process began. After what seemed to be forever - although I think it was only just a few minutes, really, I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around.

I looked at my paws, if by chance there would be any difference - but there was nothing. Well, no physical change was done on me... But I don't think I still have my powers now... I've turned into a cat, a normal cat, I suppose - normal cats aren't supposed to have powers. I was deep inside hoping that I would have even just a little bit still left in me, though.

Then I saw Gajeel, he looked still the same, but more human-like, this time; and I'm pretty sure that now he's no longer a demon. That means we're free from now on - no more duties, no rules to follow, no wishes to grant to any one.

And, beside him, was Levy. She was unconscious, probably as a side effect to her wish... It'll take an hour or two before she completely forgets about us - and would have no idea what really happened.

Gently, master carries her and starts walking towards Fairy Hills, to leave Levy under the care of their dorm nurse.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_The worst feeling isn't being lonely... it's being forgotten by someone you would never forget._

I'm sure Gajeel feels the same as I do right now. We're both sad at knowing that Levy forgot about us now, that she doesn't know anything about us now, and doesn't even know about us... But that was what she wished for; it was what she liked; and she did that to make us happy - being like this really is better than being like how we used to be... So we just have to accept it, and live one with it...

* * *

_Nope, this ish not yet the end of the story; there's still one last part :P_

_And, I'm pwetty sure you know why I'm cutting it here already, neh? Sorry ^^_

_Well, I'll continue wif the last part as early as I can tomorrow~_

_So~ what do you think of the story so far? :3_

_Feel free to review x3_


	8. Fairy Hills

_Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews~! x3_

_Well, here ish the almost last part of our story now :3_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It's been a week now since that day, the day that Levy wished for us to be free...

...

...

...

Me and master had just been wandering around town, taking some random jobs for us to be able to save enough money and rent our own apartment... Or maybe the jobs are only meant to make us busy, for us not to keep being sad and think about how Levy might be now... Or maybe both.

...

...

...

Often, Gajeel goes to the forest where we first met Levy... hoping that she'll go there... hoping that she'll remember... but we both know well that she can't and she won't. We've taken her memories of us - everything about us, all the memories of all the days that we've spent together... in exchange for her I doubt there'll be any other magic stronger than that of the demon's, to somehow undo the spell, or maybe bring back even just fragments of her memory to her.

...

...

...

But well, on the bright side, it feels good to be free, to be normal. No more wishes to grant, no more rules to follow, no more deals and pacts. It's good, but... it should've been better if she was with us.

I think master also feels the same... that he wants Levy back with us... and that he'd rather stay as a demon again just to be with her. But what's done is done; there's no going back for us now. The only choice we have is to move forward, and hope.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Today we're wandering around town, looking for more jobs to take...

_"You two!" _someone called out.

...

...

...

Both of us turned around, half hoping that it was Levy; half knowing that it wasn't.

...

...

...

It wasn't.

...

...

...

_"I remember you two!" _the pale, white haired woman said. _"You're the ones that brought Levy to the dorm's clinic, right?"_

_"Levy?" _Gajeel asked. _"Is she ok?"_

_"Yes, Levy." _she answered. _"Yes, she is. And she wanted to thank you for bringing her at the clinic, too."_

_"Oh, I'm Mirajane, by the way. But you can just call me Mira for short." _she smiled.

_"Gajeel." _he said.

_"Nice to meet you," _she said. _"Oh, well, I was wondering... maybe you guys would like to join our guild? You know, Fairy Tail. I'm sensing a great amount of magic in you, Gajeel. It'll be really good if you could join our guild! And, since you look like you're just about my age, maybe you could study at Fairy High, too! You'll be staying at the boy's dorm, of course."_

Of course, Dragon Slaying magic is a great amount of magic; it's a rare lost magic. Join their guild and study at Fairy High, too, huh? That'll be a good opportunity to get closer to Levy again, won't it?

_"Really?" _he said, seeming rather a bit shocked about what she said.

She nods and smiles enthusiastically. _"So... will you?"_

_"Of course, it'll be my pleasure." _Gajeel grinned.

_"Great!" _Mira said. _"Come on now, then! Let's meet up with Master Makarov so that you can get your guild mark, then enroll at Fairy High!"_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day, we already were allowed to go to Fairy High; and we have our own room at the boy's dorm; and our guild marks, Gajeel on his shoulder, and me on my back.

Master Makarov told us to go and meet him at his office before we proceed going in the school. He said he wanted us to meet someone first.

...

...

...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"Oh, there you are!" _Makarov said when we went inside his office.

_"So..." _Gajeel said. _"What do we have to do, master?"_

_"Oh, not really 'do'," _he replied. _"I just wanted you to meet someone."_

_"Since her grades are the highest, I do think it is proper that she'll be the one to assist you and tour you around." _he grinned.

_"No, we're really ok without having a tour," _Gajeel answered. _"We'll be fine and..."_

He trailed off... His face suddenly showed surprise, and a hint of happiness. He was looking somewhere... when I turned to see where he was looking, I understood now why that was his reaction.

_"Sorry I'm late, master." _Standing by the door, slightly panting, was Levy.

_"It's okay, child," _he said. _"You're just in time."_

Master Makarov nodded at Gajeel. _"She'll be your tour guide. I suppose you know her already?"_

And within just a flash - okay not really flash, but it's just the same, ain't it? - he was already in front of her. _"Levy," _he said. Yeah, you know Gajeel always rushes in, taken by his surprise and excitement to see her again, I suppose.

I'm not sure of what entirely was happening, but, when Gajeel said her name, her eyes suddenly went different, as if images were flashing through them. Then, when Gajeel hugged her, her eyes widened, and _"What..." _was all she can say before tears suddenly started streaming down from her eyes - her eyes that looked like thousands of images were playing through them.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

_And cut! xD_

_Yeah, sorry, I told you guys this'll be the last part, but then again, I realized that I'll have to cut it here, for some reason..._

_I'll be updating it today, too, after some minutes ^^_

_What do you think of the story so far? What do you think happens next? xD_

_Feel free to review x3_


	9. Love and Memories

_Sorry... my 'today after some minutes' turned into 'tomorrow'... o_O I had to do lots of homeworks first... -_-_

_Well, anyway, here ish the last part~! x3_

_I think this ish the longest chapter in thie story... xD_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_(Levy's POV)_**

I woke up late that day, the day when Master Makarov asked me to go to his office, saying he wants me to be a new student's tour guide for a while.

I had a dream; but I can't recall it properly. It seems so close to me, yet vague and distant. _Wish. Gajeel. Lily. _All I remember are those three words, and the rest are blurred out and confusing. My head hurts a lot from thinking what it really was about already...

And, for some reason that I don't know, I feel like... there's a hole in my chest. I've been feeling like this since last week. I've been feeling as if I've just lost something... very important to me.

_What is it?_ I keep asking myself; I keep thinking; I keep trying hard to remember; but I just can't.

Whatever that is, I feel like it's just... well, right it front of me, just close to me, just near me, waiting for me to be known... but at the same time it also feels like it's too vague and distant for me to know.

...

...

...

_"Sorry I'm late, master," _I was standing by the door, slightly panting from all the running I did to get to the office as fast as I can.

_"It's okay, child," _he said. _"You're just in time."_

Then Master Makarov nodded at someone. _"She'll be your tour guide. I suppose you know her already?"_

...

...

...

Tall, black-haired... with a black cat...

_Where... where have I seen them before? _I feel like as if I knew them for a very long time; I feel like I've already met them; I feel like I had always been with them... But I haven't, have I?

And within just seconds, he was already in front of me...

... and everything happened so fast that time.

_"Levy," _he said. _Levy... _the way he said my name seems really... familiar. I've heard it before. I've known him before we even met here today. But why can't I remember?_  
_

My eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly hugged me. _"What..." _ was all that I could say, before tears just suddenly streamed out of my eyes. Thousands of images suddenly flickered unto my eyes.

...

...

...

**I can see it...**

**I can hear it...**

**I can feel it...**

**I remember now.**

**...**

**...**

...I ran out alone in the forest, crying. I was mad, and sad, tired, angry, and desperate.

And that's where we first met.

_**"...please."** _I was wishing and desperate... I wanted someone, something, anyone, anything! to answer me, to tell me that it's okay, to reassure me even just with a lie... but what appeared turned out to be something more.

_**"Deal accepted."** _that was the first time I heard from him; the first time I saw him, when he appeared after those black mists faded away...

**_"I thought you were smart. How long would it take you to know whether or not that I'm real?" _**and this was his response when I really was in disbelief whether he's really real or not; whether I'm just dreaming or not.

**_"Heh, don't worry. I'll make you big."_** the first time I saw him grin was when he said this, reassuring me that he really would help me...

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"I really think that he's a mouse."_ **

**_"For the last time, Pantherlily is a cat! My cat!"_**and this one was one of our 'little fights' about just simple things that I kept on repeating and saying.

**_..._**

**_"I wish I can take my revenge on them; watch them fall and regret everything they did to me!"_**Oh... the part where I've been strongly wishing to get my revenge; when I've been consumed by greed and selfishness.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"Who's that girl?"_ **I heard them... those people from our school...

**_"Isn't that Levy?"_**...they were all shocked when they saw me the next day after my first wish.

**_"You like me, don't you? You always do my homeworks, you always do whatever I say! And I'm handsome, too, no one resists that."_**And this is where Gray gets too overconfident of himself, proving to me that he really is and was never worth it. He's just someone who thinks that he's so special, even though I think he's just trash, someone who doesn't really deserve anyone with that attitude of his.

**_"Shut up!"_ **I finally got to courage to say that straight to his face, with my shy and humble attitude gone.

**_"How dare you talk to Gray-sama like that! You have no right to!"_ **Juvia was yelling at me, saying this as if she could really decide what one would want to say.

**_"Says who, huh?"_ **If I hadn't made my first wish yet, I wouldn't have the strength to try provoking a fight with just some people not worth it.

**_"Solid Script: Water."_**So now we got even - no, I should say, this simple thing that I've done to them still wasn't 'even' to all those that they've done to me... that's why my revenge continued on for three weeks... until I've felt myself loosing to being someone else which was not really what I've wanted.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"You know... I'm not sure that I'm even me anymore."_ **I wasn't me anymore... Revenge got too much on my mind, that I've never realized it until some weeks had passed.

**_"They got what they deserved. That what you keep telling me, and yourself, too, ain't it?"_ **This that he told me made me realize that I've really been trying to fool myself ever since I've started my revenge on them... I've been telling myself that they got what they deserved, even though I knew I wasn't right; I knew I was just turning out to be like them as I did my revenge.

**_"But... I'm also ruining myself, am I not?"_**

**_"I've... decided on my second wish now."_**

**_"Tell me, then."_ **He grinned, as if he already had figured out what I'll be wishing, or that sooner or later I would be wishing about it...

**_"I... don't want to be like this anymore; I don't want to keep pretending to be someone that I'm not."_ **That was true; I wanted to be me, not someone else. Revenge consumed me, I blinded myself even more, but at least I woke up from it.

**_"Your wish is my command."_**

**_..._**

**_"But you told me that you're gonna tell me your story today!"_**This was when I kept annoying him and asking him about what really happened to him over and over again until he told me his story...

**_"End of story."_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"I don't want to take anything away from you, okay? I just want you to be happy."_**He really doesn't, I could see it in his eyes - he means it, but...

**_"But... when I... when I make my last wish, that would mean... that you and Lily wouldn't be with me anymore."_ **I didn't want them to leave me... I never even really did want to make my third wish, but I knew I had to... it was the least I can do for them.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**___"So you'll be wishin' to have nothing taken away from you, right?"_ **It was what he assumed, but it's not what I want... it's not the right thing.

**_"I can't... I think the final wish I want to make is more important than that."_ **Yes it is, they are important to me, and so are my memories about them...

**___"I want you to be happy. I don't want to take anything important to you away from you... So just please wish for what I've told you."_ **He was already pleading by this time, but I really can't back out from what I'm going to wish for... I had to do it.

**_"No matter what happens, make my final wish come true, okay?"_**

**_"Promise me."_**

**_"You guys... taught me a lot, you know?"_ **I wanted to go and cry around this time, but a part of me made me just stay strong and hold back my tears, to act strong around them...

**_"You were the only ones who ever cared for me and supported me..."_**They really were; and I've learned a lot from them... Revenge is not sweet, it's just something bitter that'll consume you; one cannot live strong without having at least one to help them stay strong; and you don't really have to be someone else for people to like you, you just have to be yourself, and see if there are ones who'll like you for who you are, not for who you are not...

**_"I wouldn't really want you guys to go, but..."_**

**_"...I know that'll be selfish of me."_**

**_"Right now, I have the option to just wish that you guys could stay with me, don't I?"_ **I did. I could have just wished for that; but they need their own freedom, too; and it's much, much, more important than being with me...

**_"But then... I want you guys to be happy, too."_**

**_"I want you to be free, so..."_**

**_"I wish for Gajeel and Lily to be free. Gajeel doesn't have to be a demon that must grant human's wishes anymore; and Pantherlily could now be a real mouse - I mean, cat."_ **They've been trapped in this wish granting business for so long already; and it was about time that they get to be set free... they needed to be free; if I won't wish for that, who would? And also, I... I loved Gajeel; and I wouldn't want to see, to know... that he is still out there, bound on a 'curse', granting wishes for humans, eternally, without someone who could wish him out of that mess...

**_"What?!"_ **I saw his face turn into shock when he heard my wish...

**_"I want you guys to be happy, too, so... this is the least that I can do after everything you've done for me."_ **It really was. It was the only thing I could think of that'll be what I can do for them...

**_"You promised me that you'll make it come true, no matter what, right?"_ **Yeah, I made him promise first before I told him my wish, because I knew that if I didn't, he would disagree to this and might not even make it come true...

**_"Find out... about the most important thing to her."_ **He said this with hesitation, his eyes sad, and his face trying to cover it...

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"The thing she values most was... her memories about us."_ **That really was true. There wasn't anything else in the world that I've valued other than all the days, every second, that I've been with them...

**_"All the times she spent together with us - starting from the time when she was crying and ran into the forest where she met us and made the deal; and up until this time that she's with us."_**

**_"I don't want to forget about you guys... and I don't want you to leave... __But I want you to be happy."_ **

**_"You shouldn't have wished for us."_ **I didn't want to see him this way, having sad eyes, but I had to wish for it. I had to.

**_"But I already did... So now you have no choice rather than to make it come true."_ **I still managed to hold back my tears from falling, pretending that I'll be okay, when in truth deep inside it hurts to know that... soon I'll have no more memories of them... no more memories of the man I loved... no more memories of the adorable mouse, I mean, cat... no more memories of all the days that we've spent together... of everything that was important to me... They say it hurts to lose something, but it hurts more when days before you lose it, you already knew that you were going to, you know?

**_"Thank you..."_**He mumbled and kissed me... Well, at least I knew that he loved me; and with that I had no regrets. And bright light started blinding us, leaving me with no choice rather than to close my eyes as I thought about everything that I don't ever regret.

...

...

...

I don't regret ever wishing...

...

...

I don't regret ever having a crush on Gray, I don't regret ever being bullied by Juvia and the other Gray fan club members, I don't regret overhearing Gray and Lucy's conversation... for if it wasn't for those, I wouldn't have been out there deep in the woods, crying, hating, angry, sad, desperate, wishing... I wouldn't have met him.

I don't regret ever wishing what I wished for my first wish. I did enjoy the revenge, even just a bit, after realizing my mistake.

I don't regret ever wishing what I wished for my second wish. On my first wish, I realized that I've turned to someone that I'm not, that's why I wished to be back to my real self and that everyone in school forgets about that. It was better that way. I realized that revenge wasn't really everything it wasn't what I wanted, it blinded me and turned me into someone I'm not.

And I don't ever regret making my last wish. It was for both Gajeel and Lily. And it made them happy, to be free...

...I don't ever regret anything that happened for that whole time.

**...**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_(Okie, back to Pantherlily's POV xD)_** _[I felt like I needed to put Levy's POV for you guys to understand what really was happening with the thousands of images flashing Lily was talking about... since I can't really explain what was happening using Lily -_-]_

When Gajeel pulled back from the hug, Levy seemed to have snapped out from whatever had happened to her. Her eyes turned normal again, and she wiped her tears with both her hands, then looked at Gajeel. Her eyes are now clearly filled with happiness... Yeah, I guess I still have the skill to see through people with their eyes, just a bit, though... Oh, wait... does this mean... that she remembers him?

_"Gajeel..." _she muttered.

_"You still remember me?" _he answered in disbelief.

_"I missed you a lot, baka!" _she said. _"You should've come earlier... then maybe I should've remembered you earlier..."_

_"Oh? And you say such words now?" _he smirked. _"Wait, you only remembered just now?"_

_"Well, yes," _she said._ "when I saw you, then you approached me, images, sounds, memories, everything about you and us just suddenly flashed before me..."_

_"Ahem," _Master Makarov interrupted. _"Since it seems that you two have met already, you may go and start touring around the school now."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Epilogue**

_I guess love really is a powerful thing..._

_Heh, it proved me wrong on how I thought all humans were..._

_...and even broke the demon's magic._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Love made her wish for such greedy, selfish, angry, desperate things on the first place..._

_...But it was also love that made her wish selflessly, for someone that she loved._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And it was also that love..._

_...that made her remember._

_That same love broke the demon's magic of taking away her memories and returned them to her._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And that made me come to a conclusion..._

_That love... once one has it, it can never be taken away... never, not by anything, not by any magic... no one, nothing... can ever make you forget it... it would always make its way to be remembered again._

* * *

_And there we have it~! xD_

_Yeah, sorry about the ending and epilogue that kinda seems like it needs more... (doesn't it?)_

_What do you think of the story~? :3_

_Feel free to write a review x3_


End file.
